1. Field of the Invention.
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2015-069836 discloses a waiting side housing to be mounted on a panel of an automotive vehicle. This waiting side housing includes a frame to be locked to the panel, a sub-housing to be assembled with the frame and a retainer. A terminal fitting is inserted into the sub-housing and the inserted terminal fitting is retained by a locking action of the retainer. The sub-housing of the waiting side housing is accommodated in an accommodation space of the frame and the outer surface of the retainer is covered by a peripheral wall of the accommodation space. The terminal fitting may have to be withdrawn from the sub-housing for maintenance. However, withdrawal of the terminal fitting requires the sub-housing to be detached from the frame to expose the retainer. The retainer then must be moved to release the terminal fitting. These many operation steps are problematic.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to improve operability.